


Heaven is a place on earth

by enjolras_lexa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Switching, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: Or, Five Times Aziraphale Indulged Crowley and One Time Crowley Indulged HimEach chapter is its own oneshot:Ch. 1 HairCh. 2 PraiseCh. 3 WingsCh. 4 Public SexCh. 5 Making a Different Effort+ Ch. 6 Food kink(Title clearly from the song)





	1. Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is sickeningly cute and fluffy, enjoy!

Crowley made an odd humming purring noise as Aziraphale’s fingers massaged his scalp.

They were spending the night in Aziraphale’s newly restored bookshop, in the little sitting area in the back room. They were sprawled on the sofa, or Crowley was at least. He had had his head in the angel’s lap for the better part of an hour, dozing lazily while Az concentrated on the book he was reading and absentmindedly stroked his hair. His head was tingling pleasantly and he was about to fall asleep.

“You should consider growing your hair out again,” Az murmured. Perhaps he hadn’t been so absentminded after all. “I do like your hair short, dear boy, but I do love to play with it and a bit longer would be nice as well. You seem to enjoy having it touched, I’ve noticed.”

It was true.

Crowley had always liked having his hair touched. And his angel love-of-his-immortal-life liked to touch it. So it all was rather good organization on the part of the Creator.

It had been torture before they had gotten together, because being an angel and just in general an adorable person Az had often casually brushed Crowley’s hair, or moved it out of his eyes, or braided it for him, and the strange intimacy of that had often made Crowley avoid him for twenty years or so until the awkwardness had passed. Of course, he could have just refused, but when had anyone accused Crowley of doing the right thing?

Crowley hadn’t up until now considered repeating the look because he had grown rather accustomed to having short hair and it was much easier to take care of, but he still liked it when Az washed it or stroked it in the way he was doing now. It was so lovely and relaxing. They had fallen into the habit of bathing together so they could wash each other’s hair and just be nauseatingly domestic with one another. Crowley half wanted to puke at the idea that was now in one of those co-dependant couples and half wanted to curl up in Az’s arms forever. He was on the verge of falling asleep now, as it was becoming a custom for Az to stroke Crowley’s hair until he fell asleep (or for Crowley to stroke Az’s wings).

“Maybe I will,” he murmured back sleepily. “Shouldn’t take long, can jus’ manifest it can’t I? No need to grow it out the human way. Shoulder length, d’you think?”

“Long enough to braid,” Az agreed, depositing a kiss onto Crowley’s temple. He made a sort of embarrassed ‘mmfhhf’ noise and squirmed a bit. The demon still wasn’t quite used to accepting affection like that. He liked the idea of Aziraphale braiding his hair again however. He generally favoured a simple French braid, but Az could do wonderful things with twenty minutes, a handful of pins, and a book on hairdressing. 

“Long enough to pull,” Az added after some thought.

Now Crowley was wide awake. Perhaps he’d misheard. “Sorry- er. What?”

Az made a little self-conscious noise. “Just a thought,” he said embarrassedly.

“No- I- I’d like that. A lot.” He’d done it before, have his hair pulled during sex, but never with Aziraphale. Normally they were pretty vanilla, they’d switched around with who topped but it was early days in the sex part of their relationship and they really hadn’t tried much yet.

Crowley sat up properly; Az looked a bit disappointed at the loss of the warmth in his lap but seemed to think better of it once Crowley began to grow out his hair. Reddish-auburn curls lengthened until they brushed the tops of his shoulders, miracled into obedience and looked soft to the touch.

Aziraphale hesitated, then reached out and stroked his hand through the demon’s hair, pulling gently when he’d gotten a handful. Crowley sighed pleasantly.

He was already undoing the buttons on Az’s waistcoat and palming him eagerly through his trousers, but the angel shoved him off.

“What, here? In front of the books?” Az looked scandalized.

Crowley scrunched his nose in mock-annoyance. “Fine, angel. Bedroom?”

Before Az could answer, he’d snapped his fingers and they were there, sitting on their neatly made bed.

The angel huffed and gave Crowley a stern look, then snapped his own fingers and miracled away both of their clothes. They reappeared clean and folded on a chair in the corner of the room.

“Oh _angel_,” Crowley teased. “Can’t wait, can you?”

Az shut him up with a kiss. “You look pretty,” he mumbled against Crowley’s lips. Crowley melted inside, but managed to hold it together enough to pull Az closer.

They kissed heatedly, Crowley reaching between them to tease Aziraphale’s half-hard cock. The angel answered with a sharp yank of Crowley’s hair.

“Ahhh!” The demon broke the kiss and leant his head back, allowing Aziraphale to mark his throat with rough, open-mouthed kisses and bites while he kept a firm grip up and down both of their erections. The brush of himself against Az was incredible. It felt like heaven- actually heaven was a bore at best never mind. It felt like- like- oh Crowley couldn’t be bothered to find a good simile. It felt like getting your neck bitten by an angel while your cocks rubbed together, and wasn’t that good enough already?

“Hurry up, Zira,” Crowley muttered. He was already rubbing his entrance in an effort to prepare himself, but hadn’t bothered to leave Aziraphale’s arms to actually fetch the lube.

“Very eager tonight I take it,” Az said snottily.

“We should try sexting next.”

“_Ha_! No, I don’t think so. Last time you interrupted my afternoon tea with Madame Tracy to send me a message compelling me to ‘suck your great big hard clock’. She thought it was hilarious.”

“Perhaps we are a bit out of touch,” Crowley mused.

Az nodded solemnly, then flipped him over.

“Hey- ah.”

The demon crouched on all fours while the angel applied his tongue expertly to his entrance. He melted instantly into the touch. 

“Still pretty good at this I suppose,” Az stopped to add, “Some things don’t change very much over the years.”

“I will literally agree with whatever you want as long as you don’t stop agai- aghhhh.”

Crowley relaxed against Aziraphale’s tongue and fingers, letting out a moan as he reached down to stroke his cock while the angel lapped at his hole and stretched him open. Occasionally he guided Crowley’s hips up so he could suck at his balls and the base of his cock. (Privately, the angel wanted to use Crowley’s hair to guide his mouth up and down his cock until he came, pulling on those beautiful curls, but he could tell Crowley wasn’t going to be happy until he was being thoroughly fucked.) 

Aziraphale sucked and licked at the sensitive skin until Crowley thought he might come from that alone. If he hadn’t wanted the angel to fuck him so badly, he might’ve done it too.

Understandably not wanting to move, he miracled a huge bottle of lube next to them on the bed. Az thankfully got the hint, slicked himself up, and pushed inside.

They groaned in unison as the angel started a gentle rhythm, reaching down to pull at Crowley’s hair again as he fucked him from behind.

“Rougher,” Crowley grunted. “I won’t break.”

Aziraphale sped it up, slamming into him right where he needed it, pulling on Crowley’s hair and biting his shoulders. Crowley gripped the arm that held him tightly in place until his nails started to dig in to Az’s skin.

When they came it was a surprise to both of them, clutching each other and moaning and collapsing tiredly onto the bed. 

Crowley drifted off to sleep, allowing Aziraphale to hold him gently from behind and press kisses to his neck. Of course, his fingers were already tangled in the demon’s hair. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	2. Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty vanilla but hopefully cute?

It was no secret that Crowley loved Aziraphale.

Heart and soul, til-discorporation-did-they-part, stupid in love with him. He knew logically he shouldn’t, they were polar opposites in every sense of the word, but somehow after the failed Apocalypse none of that mattered anymore. They just fit. They were like....peas on a feather or something. Well that made no sense. Stupid human expression. Anyway.

And Crowley knew Aziraphale loved him, the angel was literally a being of love for fuck’s sake.

But sometimes Crowley couldn’t ask for the things he wanted from him, even though he knew Az would never judge him or refuse him unless it made the angel uncomfortable. This in particular was something he’d wanted to ask for quite a while now, but had never quite been able to do it. Tonight, he was finally going to. <strike>Unless he lost his nerve.</strike>

They were in bed together, as usual, kissing and undressing and generally getting ‘in the mood’, as usual. Az usually let Crowley take the lead, but tonight Crowley wanted something totally else.

“Angel- mnf,” Crowley said against his lips. “Zira-”

“Something the matter?” Az looked concerned.

Crowley rolled off of him and sat up on the edge of the bed. “Nothing’s wrong,” he mumbled. “S’just- something I wanted to ask. Sex related.”

“Well you can ask anything,” Aziraphale said surprisedly. “You know that, don’t you? No need to be self-conscious with me, I’ve only known you for six thousand years.” He scooted closer and kissed Crowley’s bare shoulder. “You can tell me anything.”

Crowley took a breath. “Want you to...talk to me. While we’re, you know. Together.”

“Like dirty talk?” the angel furrowed his brow. “I’ve got to confess, I don’t think I’d be any good at that. Could try though, if you wanted.”

“No, not that, just.” The next word was barely audible. He still was facing away from the angel.

“What is it?” Aziraphale asked softly. He kissed Crowley’s shoulder again, his touch feather-light and gentle in a way that nearly broke the demon.

“Praise,” Crowley repeated, louder this time. “Want you to praise me, say...nice things. Is that odd?”

“Not at all!” Zira gently pulled at Crowley’s shoulder until they were facing each other again. He kissed his lips gently, then his forehead and nose and cheek, until Crowley’s face got warm. “Lie back dear boy.”

Crowley obliged, stretching his arms over his head and displaying himself to Aziraphale while he stretched his back.

Zira looked at him with an expression Crowley had seen him direct at hardcover first-editions, and it made him flush deeper. He felt precious, cherished, and they hadn’t even started.

“Beautiful,” Aziraphale said softly. He traced a fingertip along Crowley’s ribcage down to his hip, then gripped the bone and stroked the skin under him with his thumb. “So perfect. Are you going to be good for me?”

“Of course, anything you want angel.” 

The angel moved to straddle him, leaning down until their chests were touching and they were nose to nose. Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s soft stomach pressed against him. He loved this, loved being covered by him entirely. Az covered his neck with one large hand, pressing down enough so he could feel it but not enough to hurt. 

“So lovely,” the angel went on. “You’re absolutely beautiful. So handsome physically of course, but so well put together as well. So clever, though a bit of an idiot sometimes.”

Crowley grinned against his lips. They were moving together now, their hard cocks rubbing against one another deliciously.

“So loved,” said Aziraphale, his angel. He guided Crowley inside him, already open from what they’d done last night. “I love your cock inside me, Crowley. You feel so good. Want you to come inside me.”

Crowley groaned. “I think you’re getting better at the dirty talk, angel.”

Az ignored him. “You are so incredibly loved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Wings

Crowley hummed contentedly as he arched into the angel’s touch. If anything had the capacity to feel as good as Aziraphale’s hands, Crowley had yet to see it even in a lifespan thousands of years old. 

They’d just showered together, and after washing each other’s hair, had taken it in turns to preen the other’s wings. Crowley could practically still feel the way Az had all but melted when he’d cleaned his wings and straightened out his feathers, and now it was his turn.

He was lying face down on the bed in just his black boxer briefs, chin resting on his folded arms and wings open for Aziraphale. The angel straddled his lower back as he cleaned the smooth black feathers, gently combing through them with his fingers and massaging Crowley’s shoulders.

Crowley meanwhile had long since melted into the bed.

After what felt like hours of Aziraphale gently touching his wings, like Crowley was something fragile and precious, the angel moved on to touching Crowley’s back, and arms, and shoulders; he repositioned Crowley more comfortably and massaged life back into his hands and fingers.

Crowley became much more awake however once Aziraphale started on his legs.

He practically held his breath when he started work on his inner thighs; it was as though the angel had never touched him before, yet somehow this felt so much more intimate.

He felt taken care of, like one of Aziraphale’s priceless belongings saved throughout the centuries.

He also felt rock-hard.

The demon slyly spread his legs further apart, hoping Zira would take the hint, but when he didn’t Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand himself and started guiding it underneath him where he wanted it.

“Oh!” The angel said surprisedly, but he sounded pleased underneath it. “I thought you were falling asleep.”

“Maybe after.” Crowley shifted his hips, Aziraphale’s hand between his clothed cock and the bed. “You don’t mind, do you? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to obviously.”

Aziraphale squeezed him through his underwear, making him gasp. At the same time he ran his other hand over one of Crowley’s wings, somehow drawing out a louder noise than before. “It would be my pleasure. Or rather, yours.”

“Aziraphale-”

Crowley ground his hips against the bed as a beautiful angel started moving the hand between his legs, running his fingers through his feathers over and over and over until Crowley thought he’d come just from that.

“Should I just let you come like this?” Aziraphale murmured breathlessly in his ear. “Just from rubbing your cock? Make you come in your underwear?”

Crowley was so far beyond speech it wasn’t even funny. “Don’t care, angel- _ahhhh_,” he managed. “Just let me- please-”

The angel finally reached under his boxers and took him in hand, and suddenly Crowley was coming hard into Aziraphale’s fist.

Crowley shuddered as Aziraphale gently kissed his wings, one feather at a time. He pulled Crowley close until they were lying next to each other, the demon on the verge of sleep. His face shifted from tired contentment into a self-satisfied smirk when instead of miracling away the mess, Az licked Crowley’s cum off his hand. 


	4. In Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many fics exactly like this and I don't even care lol

Aziraphale and Crowley sat across from each other in the small Italian restaurant, pleasantly enjoying both the food and the company (at least, Az was enjoying the food. As per routine, Crowley had just ordered heavily sugary coffee and stolen the occasional bite from the angel’s plate.) The cheesy pasta in a rich sauce was satisfying enough that Crowley could understand the angel’s penchant for food, among other human things.

They had spent countless nights exactly like this one, talking about nothing and taking advantage of the fact that the world hadn’t ended. It was nice, and comfortable, and sickeningly domestic of them, but it had become their routine. Armageddon did have the irritating tendency to ruin dinner plans.

Crowley on this particular evening was a bit on edge. The reason for this was having to do with a certain conversation the two of them had had the other night.

“Angel?” Crowley had begun. They were in bed together, Aziraphale reading aloud from a book of Walt Whitman poems while Crowley listened and dozed next to him. They weren’t really much for cuddling usually, just the occasional brush of a hand through soft hair or a head resting against a shoulder was enough.

The angel turned the page. “Yes, dear boy?”

Crowley swallowed hard. “Just had an idea a little while ago. For……things.”

“Crowley, come on then, spit it out,” Aziraphale said mildly. The angel was much more frank about these things than he was, Crowley envied him for it sometimes. Az was just about the only person (celestial being, whatever) who could make Crowley nervous, or who could put him at ease for that matter.

_Oh, just an idea I had, _Crowley rehearsed sardonically. _Thought we could go out somewhere and fuck in public where anyone could catch us, if you’d be so amenable. _“Just….ngk. How adventurous would you say you are…..bedroom-wise?”

“Well,” Aziraphale put down the book and took a moment to think, “If memory serves, quite a bit more than you are dear boy. Why?”

“Ah. Hmm. So-” The demon hesitated.

“Your point?”

“Never done it in public,” Crowley said quickly. “That’s my point. Thoughts?”

“Oh,” Az digested the information. “No, I don’t expect we have. Well, I wouldn’t mind that. How would you suggest it?”

Crowley’s yellow eyes widened. “Well, erm. Thought if I could be the dominant one this time, if you’d…..let me take you up against a wall somewhere a little out of the way.”

“That should be feasible,” the angel agreed. “Much easier than right in front of humans and miracle-ing it so they can’t see us. A bit risky either way though, isn’t it?”

Crowley’s mouth went dry at the idea of being in a park or plaza or something, knowing they were completely invisible but still being inside the angel as hundreds of humans milled by obliviously. Then he considered Gabriel or somebody finding out they used a miracle just so they could-

“Yeah, let’s just do it the human way,” Crowley agreed, “Hopefully without the human consequences of getting caught.” His face scrunched slightly.

“Yes, of course.” The angel shuddered. “Although…..could I pick the place? A bit….spontaneously, so to speak?” His shoulders wriggled slightly in a way that made Crowley smile fondly.

“You’re asking to seduce me in a public place? Angel, really. I’m a bad influence.”

“Never,” Az murmured, giving the demon a quick peck.

And now here they were, eating supper in a posh restaurant like everything was completely normal. It’d been a few days since that night, and now Crowley got a bit on edge with anticipation whenever they went out. It was very distracting.

So was the way Aziraphale’s foot had slipped free of its shoe and started caressing up and down Crowley’s leg beneath the floor-length tablecloth. Not that it was out of the ordinary, far from it, but the way Aziraphale’s eyes were sparkling as he glanced about nervously and the way he was chewing his lower lip led Crowley to believe that maybe tonight was the night.

“Here?” The angel asked him casually. Crowley nodded in disbelief.

Aziraphale casually got up from his seat and shifted over to the a chair next to the demon on Crowley’s side of the table, so Crowley was between the angel and the wall. The angel glanced at the other customers, before placing a hand on Crowley’s upper thigh. “Thought I’d, what did you call it, _seduce_ you here, then have the, erm, main course in that alley outside the restaurant afterwards.”

Crowley licked his lips nervously. “You won’t make me walk out of here with a…..you know. Will you?”

Aziraphale just smiled. “Depends on you, my dear. Anybody looking?”

Crowley rolled his eyes and took care of it. “All clear.”

Aziraphale disappeared and rematerialized under the table, hidden from view by the long white tablecloth. Crowley took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as Aziraphale wasted no time in palming the demon’s cock over his tight black jeans.

Crowley surreptitiously scooted his chair closer to the table and the angel underneath it, glancing around the room.

Luckily no one seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

The angel undid his pants and took out his quickly hardening cock, teasing the head slightly with the tip of his tongue until it was all Crowley could do not to squirm, then taking him fully inside his mouth until it was all Crowley could do not to moan. He casually moved his hand under the table to cup the back of Aziraphale’s head and hold him there for a moment. Crowley released the angel to let him move his head up and down his shaft, stroking through Aziraphale’s short curly hair. The demon shifted in his seat to rest both elbows on the table, and figuring it would look a bit odd if he buried his head in his hands and groaned, took a long sip of his coffee. The angel was moving more efficiently now, sucking hard as he filled his mouth again and again, palming his balls with his free hand, until the demon was coming into his mouth with a muted hiss.

Aziraphale tucked him back into place, and rematerialized to walk back to the table from the direction of the washrooms and take his seat across from Crowley.

He looked annoyingly put-together and composed sitting there with one hand primly folded on top of the other, except for a certain noticeable swollen redness about his lips.

About twenty minutes later, Crowley had kiss-bitten the angel’s lips red again and had him pressed into a brick wall in the alley outside.

A quick fumbling motion later and they were both hard again with their trousers undone as Aziraphale moaned softly and quickly guided Crowley inside him. He had to take him from behind, unfortunately not allowing them to kiss any more, but from this angle Crowley could pull at the angel’s collar and leave hickeys on the back of his neck (and he did).

“_Fuck_, Crowley,” the angel whispered, casting nervous glances around them to make sure no one was around.

The demon pounded into him harder, making them both moan. Crowley bit down hard on Aziraphale’s shoulder through the expensive fabric of his white shirt, making the angel cry out sharply. He imagined that ridiculous little tartan bowtie remaining perfectly straight despite the angel’s otherwise disheveled appearance, and had to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment if you should so desire <3


End file.
